A television has various timer functions. The television uses the timer functions to turn ON/OFF a standby power, thereby allowing switching from an active state to a standby state and vice versa.
For example, the television has an off-timer function with which the television terminates video display and switches its operation mode from an active state to a standby state when the set timer time expires. A fixed time length, such as 30 minutes or 60 minutes, can be set in the timer by a viewer as display time of various video contents. This off-timer function can prevent children from viewing video content over a long period of time on the television.
However, a conventional off-timer function takes into account a health aspect of a viewer, but does not consider user's convenience. Here, as an example, there are assumed cases where a time required for reproducing the entire content is larger than a set timer time and where a time required for reproducing the entire content is smaller than a set timer time, but the reproduction of the content is stopped halfway. The television terminates video display when the timer time expires irrespective of whether an end of the content is reached or not. Therefore, there may occur a situation where a viewer cannot view the entire content.